


[VID] Will You Return

by kiki_miserychic



Category: US
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Why can't you see yourself as beautiful as I see you?
Relationships: Addie & Red
Kudos: 1
Collections: FanWorks Convention 2019





	[VID] Will You Return

**vid title:** Will You Return  
 **music:** The Avett Brothers  
 **source:** Us  
 **duration:** 2:50  
 **notes:** Made for 2019.   
**summary:** Why can't you see yourself as beautiful as I see you?  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), Graphic Violence, institutional violence, audio triggers

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/kGweG0C_-F4)   
[74mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4auut8dgmlafvzg/kiki_miserychic-Will_You_Return.m4v/file)

_One, two, three, four_

_I open my door and here's what occurs  
A pretty little gal with pretty little curls  
Leans to the side, leans on my mind_

_I don't want to live, but I sure don't want to die  
I'm stuttering again and tellin' her goodbye  
Oh m-m-my, Goodb-b-bye_

_Will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so  
Will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so_

_She walks up to me with something more to say  
Than "hello and goodbye I hope that you're okay"  
Well I'm doing fine, I'm doing fine_

_Will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so  
Will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so_

_I wish you'd see yourself as beautiful as I see you  
Why can't you see yourself as beautiful as I see you?_

_I open my door and this is what I see  
The hope inside a girl just looking back at me  
Oh my, Goodbye_

_Will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so  
And will you come again? It's hard to say  
I surely hope so  
_


End file.
